


Don't take this seriously

by Paradis_Mort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradis_Mort/pseuds/Paradis_Mort
Summary: Anakin's birthday is coming up and Obi-Wan knows exactly what the sand hater needs.DISCLAIMER: written in mid 2000s anime fanfiction.net style





	Don't take this seriously

Obi Wan wanted his lil bros birthday to be the super best. Cause Anakin was an orphan and really sad, especially after Liam Nissan died (what was that character’s name XD?)

Jedis weren’t supposed to give each other birthday gifts because some old dudes said that created attachments but ObiWan didn’t care what they said because he was super edgy.

The day of anakins birthday he got up and looked at the mirror. His bangs were super cute ad he wore his best robes, hot pink because he wasn’t like those other lame jedis who only wore different shades of poop brown (me: same Obi-Wan, Obi Wan: girl I don’t have any style either! Me: XD r u so riighhttt!!!!)

“Happy birthday!” obiwan said to ananking

“I don’t want a birthday because my mothers dead (cause shes a bithc who stopped aneekin from being a jedi >:p) and Liam Nikon is dead and I wish I was dead” he cried, sighing.

“don’t worry anikin theyre watching over us in heaven” (me: OR HELL, Obi-Wan: u r not helping!)

“that’s creepy”

And then obi wan gave his apprentice his gift

“what the fuck is this”

“language!”

It was a spritsy thing of water (me: I forgot what there called LOL XD) and it was labeled “anti-sand”

“omg I hate sand! How did u know????”

“because the writer’s sister told her to write a fanfiction about this even though it’s 11 PM and the writer just wrote a 1000 word essay comparing Nessarore’s death from Gregory Maguire’s _Wicked_ to Osama Bin Laden’s own death in 2011 and is really stressed out and tired from bulldozing through an assignment that she really should have scheduled out over the week instead of doing it all in one day.”

“wow that’s dumb”

(Me: u r so riiight Anakin i AM dumb, Anakin: im ALWAYS right)

“do u like ur present?”

“yes!”

“why do u hate sand?”

“because it sticks to my butt”

(me: O.o that’s a lot of info there Anakin, Anakin: well ur the one who wrote the line dipshit, Obi-Wan: LANGUAGE)

“happy birthday Anakin!”

“I love u obi Juan Guacamole “

“I love u too discount Fire Prince Zuko”

(me: RWAR TACO XD im so rAndOm)

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far congratulations. if you have question, comments, concerns, or verbal/written abuse please write a comment in the section below. 
> 
> If you're an actual honest to god fan of my writing you can take this as a sign that after two years I'm back with a significantly reduced quality of content
> 
> CHEERS M8


End file.
